SEQUEL of My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model
by Lusiana
Summary: [SEQUEL of My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model?] Jongin nyaris pingsan ditempat mendengar kata 'kencan', / " Kamu suka Sehun, Jong " Jongin menatap ibunya, kemudian menggeleng pelan. / Jongin terkikik menatap Sehun, " Jongsuk hyung tampan " katanya / ITS YAOI HUNKAI With Seme!Hun Uke!Kai, DLDR! Happy Reading.. Jangan lupa Review..


**SEQUEL of 'My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model?'** **  
** **Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: YAOI, Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Ty** p **o's everywhere, NO EDIT, alur ngawur, dll**

 **Pairing: HunKai [ OH SEHUN X KIM JONG IN ] Seme!Hun Uke!Jong**

 **Genre: Romance {?} / Friendship , GJ, OneShoot . Tentuin sendiri**

 **Rating: T ( Aman kok)**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jongin? Bangun sayang " Samar- samar suara ibunya memasuki gendang telinga pemuda yang kini terbaring dengan keadaan tidak elit dikasurnya yang sudah seperti habis dibuat malam pertama, Pemuda manis pemilik kasur mungkin stress sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bergumul dengan bantal, guling, beserta selimutnya, Oke hentikan pembicaraan ngawur ini.

TOK

TOK

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, Ibu Kim hanya menghela nafas saat tidak mendapati sahutan dari kamar anaknya. Ia hapal betul dengan tabiat anaknya yang memang susah sekali dibangunkan itu. Dasar.

" Jongin, Sehun menunggumu loh " Wanita paruh baya itu terkikik kecil saat dari dalam kamar Jongin terdengar bunyi 'BUG BRAK' Dirinya yakin bahwa saking terkejutnya, Jongin akan terjatuh dari ranjangnya dan berlarian kesana kemari. Ibunya sadar akhir- akhir ini Jongin memang sedikit sensitive jika itu menyangkut tentang Sehun.

Cklek.

" Eh eh? " Wanita berumur hampir setengah abad itu terkejut saat tangan si anak manis menariknya kedalam tanpa aba-aba. Ditatapnya putra kesayangannya itu.

" Ya ampun sayang, kamu _kacau_ sekali " Komentarnya saat mendapati tampilan Jongin yang berantakan, bajunya yang sudah sangat kusut, bokser sedikit melorot, wajah berminyak, mata sayu, rambut acak- acakan, dan hidung yang kembang kempis.

" Ibu, kenapa Sehun kesini pagi sekali? Ini kan sabtu " Jongin menghiraukan ucapan ibunya dan langsung bertanya penasaran.

" Kenapa yaa? " Ibu Kim malah menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda buah hatinya,

" Ibu! " pemuda _berantakan_ itu berseru kesal, apa apaan ibunya itu. " Ngomong- ngomong ini hampir siang, Jong " Dan, mendapati wajah anaknya yang semakin cemberut.

" Iya iya sayang " Ibunya mengacak surai lembut anaknya, " Sehun katanya kesini mau mengajakmu kencan "

Jongin nyaris pingsan ditempat mendengar kata 'kencan', "APA? "

" Sudah sudah, sana mandi "

.

.

Jongin tergelak, sadar ibunya tengah mengerjainya saat ia mengingat ajakan Sehun yang mengajaknya ikut pemotretan di hari sabtu, sesuai jadwal kerjanya. Menghela nafas singkat ia mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sehun kini tengah bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya, Monggu.

" Ehem " ia berdehem membuat atensi yang lebih tinggi itu terarah padanya kemudian memberikan senyum tipis yang begitu tampan. Ah, Jongin nyaris saja meleleh di tempat. Memang setelah dirinya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah seorang model apalagi model dewasa membuat ia sedikit aneh dan menghindari Sehun meskipun masih berbicara tetapi itupun jika penting. Dan kejadian kemarin pun terjadi.

 _###_

 _Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, membuat Jongin lekas memasukkan bukunya. Setelahnya ia keluar kelas dengan cepat tanpa menunggu sang tetangga seperti biasa. Dirinya merasa jika ia memang harus menghindari Sehun. Entah karena apa, siempunya juga tidak mengetahui alasannya._

" _Jongin " Bersamaan dengan kata itu tarikan dilengannya membuat ia berbalik reflex. Alisnya mengerut kesal mendapati orang yang seharusnya ia hindari kini berada di depannya._

" _Ada apa? " Akhirnya Jongin yang memecah keheningan saat mendapati si model hanya menaapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang datar kearah Jongin,_

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku? " Sehun berkata dingin, Jongin nyaris gelagapan._

" _M-menghindari apa? Aku tidak, " Ia memalingkan muka, tidak ingin melihat sorot dingin dari mata tajam yang lebih tinggi._

" _Kau benar- benar menghindariku. " Sebuah pernyataan yang sudah jelas adalah fakta itu membuat Jongin terdiam. " Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? " Jongin kembali menatapnya tanpa menjawab._

" _Aku pikir kau akan menyukaiku saat tahu aku adalah model " Sehun bergumam, Jongin menatapnya tidak mengerti._

" _Kau ingin ikut pemotretanku? " Dan saat itulah Jongin memberi respon gelengan kepala._

 _Sehun mulai melembutkan wajahnya, " Kenapa, Jong? " Hembusan nafas pelan ia keluarkan, " Kau sudah tidak suka berteman denganku, ya? " Tatapan orang tersakiti Sehun berikan, dirinya yakin itu akan mempan pada orang lugu macam Jongin._

" _B-bukan begitu, Aku—aku .. " Jongin menghentikan kata- katanya saat ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Cengkraman dilengan Jongin terlepas bersamaan dengan kepala Sehun yang tertunduk, Sedangkan Jongin yang melihatnya tambah merasa bersalah._

" _Aku ikut – " Sehun kembali mendongak disertai senyum tipis. Dan Jongin tidak ingin memungkiri jika jantungnya berdebar ringan saat mendapati wajah rupawan Sehun tersenyum begitu indah padanya._

 _Mungkin saja itu adalah alasan mengapa Jongin menghindari Sehun 4 hari belakangan._

 _###_

Jongin berjalan pelan disamping Sehun menuju tempat kerja Sehun. Tidak ada yang saling membuka suara, membiarkan suasana hening mengambil alih keadaan.

" Sehun oppa! " Sampai seruan seorang wanita membuat tidak hanya Sehun yang menoleh, Jongin pun. Keduanya melihat gadis mungil berhotpans berlari kearah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya kearah Sehun.

" Oppa, aku adalah penggemarmu " Seru si gadis yang cukup cantik menurut Jongin.

Sehun terseyum sopan sedangkan pemuda manis disebelahnya merengut lucu. Apa- apaan, penggemar? Jongin juga punya, kok.

" Boleh aku minta foto? " Jongin kesal saat Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan semakin kesal saat si gadis menyodorkan sebuah handphone padanya dengan diam. Mengisyaratkan agar Jongin mem-foto keduanya.

Tanpa sadar bibir merahnya mengerucut saat melihat si gadis mengalunkan lengannya ke lengan Sehun yang cukup kekar.

" Sudah " ucapnya ogah- ogahan.

" Sekali lagi, ya oppa? " Oh My God. Rasanya Jongin mau menampar gadis kegatelan itu. Duh tidak tau apa dirinya cembu- Tunggu bukan, Jongin hanya iri tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Rencananya Jongin akan ngambek pada Sehun dan tidak mengajaknya bicara sebagai balas dendam teteapi saat Sehun berkata, " Maaf, aku ada kerja. " Dan ekspresi datarnya pada gadis itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. Rasakan HA-HA.

.

.

 **My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model.**

.

" Sehun! "

Jongin nyaris mengumpat saat mendapati panggilan seorang gadis, padahal mereka baru saja memasuki gedung agensi Sehun.

" Sehun, ayo " Jongin mencoba menyeret Sehun pergi tetapi yang didapatinya hanya Sehun yang melepaskan genggamannya lalu menghampiri sosok gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

Pemuda manis itu mematung di tempat, barusan apa yang terjadi? Sehun mengabaikannya hanya karena panggilan seorang gadis? Jongin menunduk merasakan perih didadanya, seakan ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuknya. Apa ia baru saja ditolak Sehun? Lantas kenapa Sehun mengajaknya kesini? Untuk membuatnya cemburu? Mata puppy- nya berkaca- kaca, mungkin saja Sehun sedang pamer padanya bahwa Sehun kini dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik. Sehun memang sering mengabaikan gadis yang memujanya disekolah tapi disini? Berbanding terbalik. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa ia tengah dikhianati.

Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans ketat itu berbalik, kembali melangkah menuju pintu utama gedung. Untuk apa juga ia disini? Dirinya bahkan tak dianggap. Sehun benar- benar keterlaluan.

Matanya semakin berkaca- kaca dan hatinya semakin hancur saat ia keluar gedung dengan tidak adanya teriakan Sehun ataupun jegalan dipergelangan tangannya. Ia kemudian berlari tak tentu arah, pulang dengan keadaan _sakit._ Dan air mata sialan itu keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat sunbae- nya berbalik setelah sedikit mengobrol ringan, tubuh tegapnya berbalik mencari keberadaan tetangga kesayangannya. Alis setajam silet itu menyatu saat tidak mendapati keberadaan si pemuda puppy. Ia hendak mencari Jongin jika tidak ada seruan seseorang yang menyuruhnya segera berganti baju.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, air matanya masih tidak mau berhenti malah semakin deras saja saat dirinya sadar bahwa Sehun benar- benar tidak mencarinya.

" Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali? " Ibunya berkomentar, masih tidak melihat gurat kesedihan di raut sang anak yang menunduk. Jongin berjalan pelan kearah ibunya yang duduk disofa panjang dengan televise menyala didepannya.

" I-ibu.. _hiks.._ " Jongin menghambur memeluk ibunya dari samping membuat yang dipeluk terkejut.

" Jongin kamu menangis? " Ibunya bertanya khawatir sambil mengelus surai _darkbrown_ si anak, " Kenapa, sayang? Coba ceritakan pada ibu, hm? " Tanyanya lembut.

" S-sehun _hiks_ jahat, bu " Adunya manja, ibunya tersenyum kecil sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak bermanja- manja padanya katanya sih sudah besar dan jantan tapi sekarang? Kkk~

Jongin kemudian menyeritakan kejadian tadi yang hanya ditanggapi senyum lembut ibunya.

" Kamu suka Sehun, Jong " Jongin menatap ibunya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Kamu cemburu pada gadis yang dekat dengan Sehun, itu artinya kamu menyukainya sayang " Jongin terdiam, hatinya membenarkan perkataan ibunya tetapi otaknya menyangkal.

Dan kemudian hatinya mengambil alih, " Aku suka Sehun. "

.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan menuju rumah disebelah rumahnya, niatnya ingin mengajak Jongin jalan- jalan dihari minggu beserta penjelasan mengapa Jongin pergi kemarin.

" Eh, Sehun? " Sehun berhenti berjalan melihat ibu Jongin sedang menutup pintu.

" Iya bi, Jongin ada? "

" Dia tidur, tapi Jongin bilang 'Ibu, jika ada Sehun katakan saja aku tidak ada'. " Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

" Kalau kamu ada masalah, cepat diselesaikan. Sepertinya Jongin _ngambek_ , Kamu kekamar Jongin saja, bibi mau ke pasar. "

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat kekamar Jongin. Dan mendapati anak manis itu tidur dengan tidak elit, mulutnya terbuka lucu. Dirinya mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggir kasur Jongin, badannya menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. Ia mencuri kecupan dibibir yang terbuka itu pelan.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Jongin mengerti akan perasaan terpendamnya.

Kemudian ia kembali menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir bervolume Jongin, Bibirnya bergerak pelan menyesap bibir bawah yang tidur, kemudian beralih kebibir atasnya. """Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil terus melumat bibir Jongin.

Setelah hampi satu menit, dorongan keras ia dapatkan di dadanya. Onyx-nya terbuka menatap Jongin yang kini melotot padanya. Tangan tan itu perlahan terangkat, menyentuh bibirnya yang lembab dan basah, menampar telak Jongin bahwa ciuman yang tadi itu bukanlah mimpi.

" Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? " Lirihnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

" Menciummu, Jongin sa-yang " Sehun tersenyum, pipi Jongin memerah, " Sa-yang?" Katanya tak percaya.

" Aku menyukaimu, Jong " Sehun berucap tanpa beban, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya terkejut. " Kau benar- benar tidak peka " Kemudian Sehun mencuri kecupan –lagi- dibibir Jongin.

" Sekarang kau akan menjadi pacarku, kan? Aku model " Ucapnya yang membuat Jongin bingung sekaligus _berbunga_. " Kau melupakan kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu? " Jongin menunduk mencoba mengingat- ingat 6 tahun yang lalu, itu saat dirinya SD.

 _###_

 _Jongin tersenyum malu- malu dibangkunya, tangan kecilnya memegang sebuah majalah. Sehun kecil yang berada disampingnya hanya menatapnya bingung._

" _Kenapa tersenyum begitu? " Tanyanya tak berekspresi._

 _Jongin terkikik menatap Sehun, " Jongsuk hyung tampan " katanya_

" _Jongsuk hyung? " Sehun membeo, " Siapa? " lanjutnya penasaran._

 _Jongin meletakkan bukunya ketengah meja, jari kecilnya menunjuk gambar seorang lelaki dewas yang sedang berpose keren. " Jongsuk hyung hihi.. "_

 _Jongin kemudian menatap Sehun, " tampan kan? " Sehun balas menatapnya kemudian membalas, " Biasa saja, "_

" _Memangnya tipe cowokmu seperti itu? " Sehun bertanya_

" _Iya, aku suka Jongsuk hyung. Aku akan memacari seorang model tampan suatu hari nanti. Dia pasti keren, tampan, punya abs, ahh.. aku benar- benar ingin punya pacar model hehe " Ucapnya sambil menerawang._

 _Sehun menatapnya dalam diam, dalam hati kecilnya ia berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi model sesuai dengan apa yang diidamkan Jongin_

 _###_

" Kau ingat? " Sehun bertanya saat mendapati wajah Jongin yang tersipu malu,

" Kau benar- benar.. " Jongin berucap malu mengingat ucapannya sewaktu SD, " Tapi aku tidak suka model dewasa. " Lanjutnya.

" Aku tahu, kau pasti cemburu " Sehun berseringai membuat Jongin semakin _merah_ , " Kemarilah " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, melingkarkannya di bahu Jongin.

" Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku kan? " Jongin mengangguk malu- malu di dalam dekapan Sehun, ia tidak ragu lagi untuk berkata, " Aku suka Sehun " yang dibalas dengan mengeratnya pelukan mereka.

" Jongin " Yang dipanggil mendongak, ia heran dengan wajah aneh Sehun, " Kau bau "

Jongin terdiam, detik berikutnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melempar bantal kearah Sehun yang kini menertawai wajah tersipunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ta~daa.. Saya bawa sequel 'My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model', semoga suka yaa.. maaf kalo jelek saya ngetiknya ngebut mumpung lagi bisa.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah memberikan respon di FF 'My Neighbour is an Adult Magazine Model'**

 **Kim Kai Jong, hunkaiship14, OShendyF, miszhanty051, xx1031, KaiNiers, novisaputry09, ohkim9488, parkcheonsafujoshi, Kamong Jjong, Wiwitsyas1, jonginisa, laxyovrds, onlysexkai, rawrfx, geash, Nini-nya mas Seno, HaeSan, juli, , Guest, Xinger XXI, ohselena8894, Jongie0607, aliyya, ariska, Guest, cute, Yusi865, Oh Ji Hyun, Hun94Kai88, hunkai shipper, thedolphinduck, Grey378, Oh, V3 pitchezta, Guest, AoRizuki**

 **Ini special buat kalian yang bingung sama endingnya maupun yang minta sequel, semoga kalian suka, ne?**

 **.**

 **REVIEW YAAAAAAAAA~**

 **Surabaya, 6/27/2016**

 **.Lusiana.**


End file.
